Just, How to Save a Life
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: "Bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan hidup seseorang?" - Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus dicari jawabannya oleh seorang personifikasi sejak mereka masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Ini adalah kisah mereka di mansion itu. [HETAONI, Never Enter The Mansion.] Chapter Three : That Dark Room With the Monster Inside...
1. Trailer

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**HetaOni © Tomoyoshi**

~~.~~

"**Just, How to Save a Life"**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah **rumor** kuno...

...membawa **13** personifikasi negara...

...ke dalam sebuah **mansion**...

**.**

Dimana hal-hal **aneh**...

...**mulai** bermunculan...

**.**

Satu kekuatan **jahat**...

...dan **tidak ada** jalan keluar...

**.**

**Pertolongan** teman-temannya...

...dan sebuah **buku** yang berkekuatan besar...

**.**

Dan ketika **kematian** mendatangi teman-temannya...

...**satu** personifikasi...

...mencoba untuk **menghentikkannya**...

**.**

Dan ketika personifikasi itu **gagal** melakukannya...

...maka dia akan **mengulangnya**...

**.**

Sebuah **tragedi**...

...yang sama sekali **tidak** mereka inginkan...

**.**

Sebuah **tragedi**...

...yang mengajarkan mereka sebuah **arti**...

...**tentang** sebuah...

...**persahabatan**...

...**kepercayaan**...

...**pengorbanan**...

...**cinta**...

...dan segala arti yang ingin mereka **cari**...

...termasuk arti tentang sebuah **kebahagiaan**...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HETAONI**

_**Never Enter The Mansion**_

**.**

**~~.~~**

Hola! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, GOM – author kece cetar membahana badai! Sebelum kalian bingung karena saya menulis 13 personifikasi padahal harusnya 12, kan. Jadi, saya mau memasukkan personifikasi negara kita yang tercinta : INDONESIA!, tapi saya masih bingung mau masukkin yang Fem!Indonesia atau Male!Indonesia, jadi silahkan menvote di review, oke? Dan soal kata-kata yang di **bold **itu, maksudnya untuk menekan artinya.

* * *

**June 17, 2013**

**~ Guardian of Mineral**


	2. Chapter One

"**Just, How to Save a Life"**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**HetaOni © Tomoyoshi**

Warning : Typo(s), Fail!Romance, bloody scene tapi gak begitu berdarah-darah dll

"Berbicara biasa."

"_Bahasa asing/Berbisik._" (tergantung konteks kata)

'_Berbicara dalam hati._'

**Listening to :** Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter One : That Mansion...**_

**~~.~~**

_Sebuah mansion tua yang berada di gunung_

_Hanya tiga jam perjalanan,_

_Jika kau berjalan kaki dari gedung World Meeting_

**.**

_Tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama mansion itu ada disana_

_Ataupun siapa yang pernah tinggal disana._

_Rumornya mansion itu..._

_...berhantu._

**.**

Lima personifikasi – Italy, Germany, Japan, Prussia dan Indonesia – berjalan menuju mansion itu.

"_Vee~_ ternyata benar-benar disini." Kata Italy.

"Kukira ini hanya rumor belaka saja." Kata Japan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau rumor itu ternyata benar."

"Tempatnya juga tidak begitu buruk." Kata Prussia.

"Lumayan untuk sebuah ekspedisi." Kata Nesia. "Mungkin lain kali akan kuajak anggota ASEAN yang lain untuk berkeliling mansion ini."

"Kupikir tidak ada yang menarik disini." Germany akhirnya berkomentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengeceknya saja dari luar lalu kembali?" usul Japan.

"_Veee~_ kita kan sudah bersusah payah untuk menemukannya, bagaimana kalau kita masuk terlebih dahulu?"

"Kalau begitu, kita melihat ke dalam sebentar dan setelah itu kita langsung kembali." Kata Nesia menyetujui usul Italy.

"Akan kubuka pintunya." Japan berjalan menuju pintu besar itu, tangannya bergerak menuju kenop pintu tapi sebelum ia memutarnya, sang personifikasi negara matahari terbit ini melirik ke arah Italy yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dengan raut muka yang menyatakan kemarahan dan kebencian akan sesuatu. '_Itaria-kun..._'

**KREEEK** – dan pintu mansion itu pun terbuka.

"Mansion ini lebih bersih dari yang kuperkirakan." Kata Italy.

"Mungkin, ada orang yang pernah tinggal disini." Kata Nesia.

"H-Hey, bisakah kita kembali sekarang?"

"Kenapa _West_? Takut? Kan sudah ada pawang hantunya disini." Kata Prussia sambil menunjuk ke Nesia, sang pawang hantu.

**PRANG!** – sebuah suara benda yang pecah yang cukup untuk membuat semua orang terkejut.

"K-Kita benar-benar harus pergi dari sini sekarang." Kata Germany mencoba untuk membujuk teman serta kakaknya itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, itu hanya suara benda yang pecah." Kata Japan. "Aku akan mengeceknya."

"Japan, aku ikut!" kata Nesia menyusul personifikasi yang pernah menjadi _motherland_nya walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati!" kata Prussia mengingatkan. "Dan Nesia, jangan cari alasan buat modus ke Japan ya~"

Dan Nesia akan melempar kedua pisaunya jika tidak ditahan oleh Japan.

**~~.~~**

"Keluar dari sini akan kupastikan kalau si tukang narsis itu menerima siksaan dariku!" kata Nesia.

Japan tertawa pelan. "Nesia-_chan_, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang mistis di mansion ini?" mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan adalah tindakan yang tepat jika tidak sang personifikasi di sebelahnya ini akan mulai membicarakan kutukan yang harus diberikan ke si tukang narsis itu.

Nesia menjepit dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak merasakan hal-hal seperti itu disini hanya saja..." langkah kaki Nesia terhenti.

"_Doushite_, Nesia-_chan_?"

"..." Nesia diam sebentar. Matanya yang berwarna hitam itu menatap ke bawah. "Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja, jangan dipikirkan." Katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"..." Japan menatap personifikasi yang ada di hadapannya. "..._Sou desuka_."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan hingga sampai di ujung lorong dan sebuah dapur.

"Dapurnya besar juga." Kata Nesia takjub.

"Nesia-_chan, _lihat ini." Panggil Japan sambil menunjuk ke sebuah...

"Piring pecah?" ucap Nesia begitu melihatnya. "Kelihatannya ini yang membuat kegaduhan tadi."

Japan mengambil sebuah pecahan piring itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masuk ke sakunya berusaha mencari sesuatu. '_Kelihatannya aku meninggalkan sapu tanganku di World Meeting._'

"Kalau kau perlu sapu tangan," Nesia mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga melati miliknya, "pakai saja punyaku."

"_H-Hai. Arigato gozamaisu, _Nesia-_chan_." Kata Japan. "Lebih baik kita kembali atau _Doitsu_-_san_ akan kerepotan menjaga kakaknya dan _Itaria_-_kun_."

Nesia tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu ayo, bisa habis kesabaran Germany mengingat kelakuan dua orang itu." Nesia menggandeng tangan Japan sementara yang digandeng hanya bisa merona pipinya.

**~~.~~**

"!?"

Betapa terkejutnya mereka, ketika sampai di tempat mereka berawal. Tiga orang itu lenyap, tak berbekas.

"K-Kemana mereka semua?" tanya Nesia panik.

"Mungkin mereka keluar duluan dan meninggalkan kita berdua disini." Kata Japan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Cih! Si tukang narsis itu pasti yan—!"

**BRAK!** – kata-kata Nesia terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara dobrakan pintu.

"Japan?" Nesia berjalan menuju pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Pintunya—" Japan memutar kenop pintu itu sekali lagi, "—terkunci."

"!?" Nesia tersentak ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. "T-Tunggu dulu sebentar, terkunci? Tapi bukankah tidak ada satupun dari kita yang memiliki kunci sebelumnya dan pintu ini awalnya tidak terkunci kan?!"

Japan mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Kalau pintu ini terkunci dan tidak ada seorang pun dari kita yang memiliki kunci itu berarti—" Japan melihat ke sekeliling, "—_Itaria-kun, Doitsu-san _dan _Prusshia-san_ masih ada di dalam sini."

"Jadi, kita harus mencari mereka dulu?" tanya Nesia.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka daritadi ada disini jadi mereka bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Kata Japan.

Dua personifikasi ini mulai mencari teman mereka, mencoba membuka setiap pintu yang ada di lantai satu itu tapi,

'_Aneh, semua pintu di lantai ini terkunci._' Pikir Japan.

"Japan, apa kau bisa membuka salah satu pintu yang ada disini?" tanya Nesia.

Japan menggeleng. "Di ujung lorong sana ada belokan, mungkin mereka ada disana."

Nesia mengangguk dan berjalan duluan. Namun ketika sang personifikasi itu mengintip ke balik tembok, dia dengan cepat menarik kepalanya lagi dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dan matanya yang terbelalak seolah baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Melihat itu, Japan langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju Nesia.

"Nesia-_chan_!" pekik Japan lalu dia berlutut hingga sejajar dengan personifikasi yang ada di hadapannya yang sekarang sedang terduduk. "Ada apa?! Nesia-_chan_?!". Nesia tidak menjawab, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di kepalanya dan seketika itu pula sebuah gambaran muncul di pikirannya.

Darah.

Darah.

Dan dua sosok mahluk hidup, yang satu adalah monster berwarna abu-abu dan yang satunya lagi...

Tergeletak. Tak bernyawa.

Sosok yang masih hidup itu sudah jelas telah membunuh sosok yang satunya lagi. Sosok yang terbujur kaku itu memakai seragam tentara putih tapi darah kini mendominasi warna seragamnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan pendek juga ada sebuah katana disampingnya. Nesia segera mengetahui siapa sosok itu,

Japan.

Pikiran Nesia kembali ke dunia nyata, seketika itu pula tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Tindakan Nesia membuat Japan semakin bingung, memangnya apa yang dibalik tembok ini sehingga personifikasi yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal mistis ini ketakutan setengah mati? Japan hendak akan berdiri dan melihat ke balik tembok tapi,

**GREP! – **Nesia memegang tangannya, menahannya dengan erat agar ia tidak pergi ke balik tembok itu.

"K-Kumohon, j-jangan pergi kesana." Pinta Nesia dengan suara yang gemetar.

"N-Nesia-_chan_, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Japan kembali berlutut di depan Nesia.

"A-Aku melihatnya." Kata Nesia. "A-Aku melihat kau—" Nafas Nesia semakin tidak teratur, dia mencoba untuk tenang tapi tidak bisa. Kejadian yang muncul di pikirannya itu seolah nyata, "—mati. Kau akan mati jika pergi ke balik tembok itu, Japan! Jadi kumohon, ja—!"

**CUP **– sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di dahi Nesia yang membuatnya merona.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Japan dan Nesia mengangguk. "Nesia-_chan _, apa kau lupa? Kita adalah _nation_, kita akan mati jika negara kita sudah menghilang dari bumi ini tapi jangan khawatir—" Japan memeluk Nesia dengan erat, lalu ia berbisik di telinganya, "_aku akan melindungimu._" Personifikasi matahari terbit itu melepaskan dan menempelkan dahinya ke Nesia. "Aku janji."

Entah apa yang terjadi, Nesia kembali tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur. Japan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu sang personifikasi yang ia kasihi itu untuk berdiri.

**~~.~~**

Japan mencoba untuk mengintip dari balik tembok itu, ia melihat monster abu-abu itu. Dengan tangan kanannya, dia segera menarik _katana_nya dan melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tapi yang ia lihat sekarang membuat matanya terbelalak.

"K-Kemana monster itu?" tanya Japan. Dia memasukkan kembali _katana_nya. "Nesia-_chan_, disini sudah aman, tidak ada apa-apa."

Nesia keluar dari balik tembok itu. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan dua pintu yang ada di depan itu?"

Japan mengecek salah satunya. "Yang ini kamar mandi." Lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang satunya lagi. "Yang ini terkunci."

"Ini adalah pintu terakhir di lantai satu, bagaimana kalau kita ke lantai dua?" tanya Nesia.

"_Hai_. Mungkin mereka ada di lantai dua karena—" dengan cepat Japan menghentikan ucapannya, ia tidak ingin mengingatkan Nesia soal monster tadi itu, "—mereka ingin bermain petak umpet, bisa saja." Lalu ia tertawa.

"Huh?"

Mereka berdua kemudian menaiki tangga kayu itu menuju ke lantai dua. "Aman." Kata Japan.

"Jadi ruangan mana yang akan kita lihat dulu, Japan?" tanya Nesia.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini dulu?" kata Japan sambil membuka salah satu pintu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar tidur. "Luas juga."

"Aku yakin, ada yang pernah tinggal disini." Kata Nesia. "!?"

"Ada apa, Nesia-_chan_?"

Nesia berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat tidur dan menyentuh sebuah benda. "I-Inikan—" Nesia mengangkat benda itu, Japan langsung terbelalak begitu melihatnya, "—cambuknya Germany."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

Beres! /Lari-lariGaje. Akhirnya yang terpilih adalah Fem!Indonesia, terima kasih buat yang ngevote! Sekarang jawab review dulu,

**Codename Sailor D **: saya coba deh JapNesnya tapi gak tau bisa apa enggak. Saya lemah sama masalah romance T_T

**Tornado Muter2** : Kalau yang HetaSchool! Semester 1! Updatenya kalo gak akhir bulan ini, mungkin awal Juli yah tapi ditunggu aja yak!

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia **: Tergantung situasi sih dia bisa pakai sihir apa enggak. Tapi entar liat aja deh, oke?

**Nats Kazucchi ** : Gak apa-apa kok, saya juga baru nyadar XD. Main HetaOni sih belum tapi kalau cuman ngeliat orang maen di Youtube sih sering. Boleh juga tuh, bisa tolong kirim link-nya lewat PM, temen saya juga nyari soalnya.

And That's all. Kalo gak salah, di game itu kalau misalnya kita salah milih suatu pilihan, si Steve bakalan ngebunuh kita (maksudnya bukan kita yang main gamenya tapi karakter yang lagi kita jalanin) nah, saya mencoba buat si Nesia bisa ngeliat saat-saat kalau misalnya pilihan yang dipilih salah.

Akhir kata, silakan mereview :D.

**Next Chapter **: **That Hand In the Library.****  
**


	3. Chapter Two

"**Just, How to Save a Life."**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**HetaOni © Tomoyoshi**

Warning : Fem!Indonesia, OOC (maybe), typo(s), Fail!Romance, Bloody scene tapi gak begitu berdarah-darah dll.

Pairing : Sesuai mood Author. Biasanya cuman di satu scene gak satu chapter.

"Berbicara biasa."

"_Bahasa asing/Berbisik."_ (tergantung konteks kata)

'_Berbicara dalam hati.'_

**Listening to **: Chikai by Eiko Shimamiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter Two : That Hand In the Library...**_

.

"Ca-Cambuk _Doitsu_-_san_?" mata Japan terbelalak seolah tak percaya. "Ka-Kau yakin, Nesia-_chan_?"

"Ya. Kau bisa mengeceknya kalau kau mau, Japan." Kata Nesia sambil menyerahkan cambuk itu.

Japan mengambil cambuk itu, memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Tidak salah lagi. Ini benar-benar cambuk milik sang ketua dari grup _Axis _itu. "Lalu, kenapa senjatanya bisa ada disini?"

"Mungkin dia pernah kesini sebentar lalu menaruh cambuknya itu di atas tempat tidur dan lupa untuk mengambilnya lagi." Tebak Nesia.

"Orang seperti _Doitsu_-_san_ lupa untuk mengambil barangnya kembali? Itu aneh." Kata Japan, ia sudah hafal dengan sifat temannya itu. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Yang pastinya tidak ada di ruangan ini. Walaupun luas tapi tidak ada satu pun tempat yang bisa dipakai untuk bersembunyi." Kata Nesia. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan mengecek ruangan yang lain?"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada di sebelah mereka hanya saja posisinya berada di pojok kanan lorong. Dua personifikasi itu sekarang menatap pintu itu. Japan menelan ludah. "Bagaimana, Nesia-_chan_?"

Yang dipanggil menundukkan kepala, memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap sang lawan bicara. "Firasatku mengatakan kalau ada seseorang di dalamnya."

"Mungkin itu, yang kau maksud itu adalah _Doitsu_-_san_, Nesia-_cha_—"

"Atau monster abu-abu itu. Lagipula itu hanya firasat, belum tentu itu benar." Potong Nesia.

"...ya, mungkin saja." Japan memegang kenop pintu tapi, "_Ano_, Nesia-_chan _tolong jangan mencengkram pundakku seperti itu, _'jarinya menusuk_'."

"Ah ya." Kata Nesia sambil mengendurkan cengkramannya.

Japan menatap kenop pintu itu sebelum akhirnya memutarnya. Terus, ada bunyinya,

**KRIEEETT!**

Germany kejepit.(?)

[AN : Becanda, becanda! Lupakan saja hal tadi! Anggap saja kejadian kejepit itu gak ada!]

**~~.~~**

Japan menatap kenop pintu itu sebelum akhirnya memutarnya. Di dalamnya sama seperti ruangan sebelumnya. Ruang tidur. "Tidak ada apa-apa disini, Nesia-_cha_—" kata Japan. "Nesia-_chan_, kenapa kau gemetaran seperti itu?"

Nesia menunjuk ke sebuah tirai yang berada di pojok. "Be-Bergerak. Tirai itu tadi bergerak sendiri."

"Mungkin itu karena angin yang berhembus?"

"Japan, disini tidak ada jendela mana mungkin ada angin yang berhembus." Bantah Nesia.

"...tunggu disini." Japan berjalan perlahan menuju tirai itu, tangan kanannya telah ada di pegangan _katana_nya sementara tangan kirinya kini telah berada di ujung tirai itu, bersiap untuk menariknya.

**SRET!** – dan tirai itu benar-benar ditarik hingga terlepas. Ada seseorang di sana dan tentu membuat mata hitam Japan membulat. "_Doitsu_-_san_!"

"Ge-Germany?" Nesia berjalan cepat menuju dua personifikasi itu. "Disitu kau rupanya!"

Germany diam. Dia hanya gemetaran sembari menggertakan giginya.

"He-Hey, Germany? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nesia.

Japan berpikir sebentar. "Nesia-_chan_. Kau tunggu disini sebentar bersama _Doitsu_-_san_, aku akan mencari air mungkin itu bisa membuatnya kembali tenang."

"Tunggu dulu. Sendiri?! Apa tidak berbahaya?!" kata Nesia. "Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan mahluk abu-abu itu?!"

Japan menatap personifikasi yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan raut muka yang panik dan khawatir. Ia pun menghela nafasnya. "_D__aijōbu_, Nesia-_chan_." Japan lalu mengambil sebuah gelas kosong yang berada di atas sebuah rak. "Aku tidak akan lama kok lagipula aku sudah tahu dimana letak keran air."

Nesia menatap sang personifikasi negara matahari tebit itu dengan tatapan yang kurang yakin akan jawaban yang barusan diterimanya. Ia melihat ke arah Germany lalu kembali ke Japan. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, berteriaklah maka aku akan kesana."

"Justru aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamu, Nesia-_chan_." Kata Japan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku pergi dulu." Japan pun menghilang dari balik pintu.

**~~.~~**

Japan turun ke lantai satu sembari memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini. '_Coba aku ingat-ingat pertama, kita semua kesini hanya untuk melihat-lihat mansion ini lalu ada suara benda pecah, aku dan Nesia-chan mengeceknya. Ketika kami kembali, yang lain tidak ada di tempat lalu secara misterius pintu mansion ini terkunci ketika kami sedang mencari mereka, Nesia-chan melihat sesosok monster berwarna abu-abu setelah itu kami berdua naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan cambuk serta Doitsu-san. Apa ini sebenarnya? Apa mansion ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah tempat simulasi yang sudah disiapkan oleh bos kita semua?_' Langkah Japan berhenti lalu dia menjitak kepalanya sendiri. "Haha. Tidak mungkin. Seandainya iya, tidak perlu kan memakai monster abu-abu itu."

Japan pun akhirnya sampai di dapur besar, tempat dimana ia menemukan sumber suara benda pecah tadi. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke tempat wastafel tapi ketika ia membuka kerannya. "Airnya tidak keluar. Mungkin aku harus mencoba ke wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi."

Japan kembali berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi tapi kali ini, ia merasakan aura yang begitu mencekam. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang, merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. '_Aku terkejut melihat Nesia-chan yang sudah biasa merasakan hal-hal mistis atau Doitsu-san yang biasanya tidak begitu takut dengan hal seperti itu, ketakutan setengah mati setelah melihat monster abu-abu itu. Kuakui, monster itu memang sedikit menyeramkan tapi kalau sampai dua orang itu ketakutan setelah melihatnya berarti monster itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh._'

**CKREK** – Japan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan segera menuju ke wastafel yang ada disitu, membuka kerannya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kerannya agar airnya keluar dan, "Syukurlah, masih ada airnya kukira mansion tua ini tidak akan ada air bersi—" Japan memperhatikan air yang kini ada di gelas itu dengan seksama. "Apa ini benar-benar bersih?"

**~~.~~**

**TOK TOK **– suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan Nesia yang dari tadi mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Germany. '_Siapa itu?_' Nesia mempersiapkan pisaunya dan membuka sedikit pintunya ketika ia melihat baju militer putih, ia menghela nafas lega. Segera ia membuka pintu hingga hampir sepenuhnya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Japan." Kata Nesia.

"_Gomennasai_. Aku sudah mendapatkan airnya." Kata Japan sambil menunjukkan gelas yang sudah berisi air.

"..." Nesia menatap air itu. "Aku tidak yakin kalau air itu aman untuk diminum. Kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Belum. Karena itu aku memberikannya ke _Doitsu_-_san_." Kata Japan.

Salah satu alis Nesia terangkat. "Kau menggunakan temanmu sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan?"

Japan berjongkok di depan Germany. "_Doitsu_-_san_. Aku membawakanmu air. Minumlah, mungkin ini bisa membuatmu tenang kembali."

'_Dia benar-benar serius memberikannya!_' pikir Nesia.

Germany mengambil gelas itu dan langsung meminum airnya. "Japan, apa ini benar-benar air?"

"Kalau dilihat dari warnanya, yah itu memang air." Kata Japan sementara Nesia hanya ber-_sweetdrop_ ria.

"Hey Germany, kenapa kau bisa ada di ruangan ini? Bukannya tadi kau ada di lantai satu bersama yang lain?" tanya Nesia langsung _to the point_.

"Ah ya. Maaf soal keadaanku tadi, kami memang berada di lantai satu untuk menunggu kalian berdua tadi. Tapi—" Germany menelan ludah. "—ada monster abu-abu yang menyerang kami."

"!?"

"Setelah itu, kami terpencah tak tentu arah dan aku pun berakhir disini." Kata Germany mengakhiri ceritanya.

Nesia menggigit jempolnya. '_Tak kusangka mereka bertiga juga bertemu dengan monster abu-abu itu._'

Japan melihat tingkah laku Nesia yang tidak biasa itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari _Itaria_-_kun_ dan _Prusshia_-_san_ sekarang?" tanya Kiku.

"Maaf tapi kelihatannya aku tidak bisa." Kata Germany. "Aku masih perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diriku dulu."

"Kalau begitu, kami saja yang mencari. Kau, istirahatlah disini Germany." Kata Nesia.

"_Danke_. Oh, tunggu dulu sebentar aku menemukan kunci ini sewaktu berlari. Mungkin ini akan berguna untuk kalian." Kata Germany sambil memberikan kunci itu ke Japan. "Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah." Germany masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu besi yang berada dibalik tirai tadi.

"..." Japan memperhatikan kunci itu dengan teliti. "1F. _Library_."

"1F ya? Berarti kunci itu untuk salah satu ruangan di lantai satu." Kata Nesia sambil keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Japan.

**~~.~~**

"Kuncinya cocok dengan pintu yang ini." Kata Japan, ia bersiap untuk memutar kuncinya. Dia melirik ke arah wanita yang ada di sebelahnya yang menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan mata kosong. "Nesia-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah iya. Aku tadi melamun, _tee-hee_~" kata Nesia sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Japan hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku Nesia yang terkadang masih kekanak-kanakan. Dan pintu pun dibuka, Japan masuk duluan sementara Nesia dibelakang untuk menutup pintu tapi ketika wanita itu menutup pintunya, laki-laki berkebangsaan Jepang itu merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya, segera ia menoleh tapi tak ada siapa pun. '_A-Apa itu tadi?_'

"Japan, ada apa?" tanya Nesia. "Kau terlihat panik."

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Japan.

Bohong.

Terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan Nesia bisa membacanya.

"ITALY! PRUSSIA!" Nesia meneriakkan dua nama itu. Tapi nihil, tidak ada yang menjawab. "Mereka tidak ada disini." Suara kertas yang dibolak-balik dapat terdengar di telinganya. "Japan, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari informasi mengenai mansion ini. Mungkin saja ada informasi mengenai–" Japan membaca salah satu kertas yang ada di meja. "—monster abu-abu itu."

Nesia berjalan mendekati pemuda Jepang itu. "Japan, ini hanya perkiraanku saja. Aku yakin monster itu seperti—" ia melihat ke sekeliling. "—arwah yang tidak tenang, mungkin?"

"Nesia-_chan_, aku tidak yakin kalau monster itu adalah arwah yang tidak tenang." Kata Japan. "Kecuali hantu-hantu yang ada di tempatmu baru aku percaya."

"Pffft. Aku masih ingat waktu kau dan yang lain datang ke Lawang Sewu." Nesia tertawa. "Muka kalian pucat sekali. Hahahahaha."

Japan hanya memerah mukanya, mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

**SREK SREK **– pelan, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga kedua orang itu. Suara gesekan yang semakin mendekati mereka berdua. Nesia menghentikkan tawanya, berusaha untuk mencari sumber suaranya.

Tidak dari kanan.

Tidak dari kiri.

Tidak juga dari balik tiang-tiang penyangga.

Lalu darimana?

Satu tarikan nafas. Dua tarikan nafas. Tiga, empat, lima dan terus berlanjut. Suasana semakin mencekam. Suara detak jantung mereka sendiri dapat terdengar. Kepala Japan menoleh perlahan ke arah Nesia. Ia melihatnya.

Sebuah tangan.

Berwarna abu-abu dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

Siap untuk mencengkram kepala wanita itu.

"NESIA-_CHAN_! DI BELAKANGMU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

.

.

.

.

.

#Nyanyi dulu bentar

**Ramadhan tiba, Ramadhan tiba, Ramadhan tiba.**

**Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, Marhaban Ya Ramadhan.**

Saya tau ini telat tapi saya mau ngucapin : Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa Bagi Yang Menjalankan!

Akhirnya bisa update setelah serangkaian halangan yang menyerang. Mulai dari MOPDB SMA yang jadi lebih mirip kayak pelatihan militer, Sanlat yang untungnya udah selesai, _Writer-Block_ sampe jatuh-bangun gara-gara sakit flu.

Jawab review dulu yok!

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia** : Iya, disitu ada download linknya. Tapi, kenapa?! Gak bisa didownload! Webnya gak mau kebuka! /Bersimpuh di tengah hujan.

**Saya in FFland **: Awalnya pas saya buka vote, saya kira bakal pada milih Male!Indonesia ternyata banyak yang milih Fem!Indonesia. Senjata Indonesia itu pisau kombat gitu sama paling dia nyerangnya pake jurus-jurus silat. Kalo soal plotnya mungkin ada yang berubah ada yang enggak. Tergantung juga sih, hehhehehe.

**Garuda of Future **: Pairing di fic ini yah sesuai sama mood author. Kalo moodnya lagi pengen bikin JapNes ya nanti ada di salah satu scene, kadang bisa berubah jadi GerIta atau tiba-tiba berubah lagi jadi PrusNes. Pokoknya random lah, gak bisa ditentuin. Biasa, buta yang namanya romance.

**Everly De Mavis **: Ini udah diupdate, selamat menikmati~

Oh ya, buat yang nunggu fanfic **HetaSchool! Semester 1! **Itu saya hiatus sampe ulang tahunnya Nesia. Kalo yang **Aku dan Abangku** ditunggu ya sama yang **地球****Quest **juga, oke?

Akhir kata, boleh saya kritik dan saran untuk chapter ini?

**Next Chapter **: **That Dark Room With the Monster Inside...****  
**


	4. Chapter Three

"**Just, How to Save a Life."**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**HetaOni © Tomoyoshi**

Warning : Fem!Indonesia, OOC (maybe), typo(s), Fail!Romance (kalo ada), Bloody scene (tapi gak begitu bedarah-darah, itupun kalau ada)

"Berbicara biasa."

"_Bahasa asing/Berbisik._" (tergantung konteks kalimat)

'_Berbicara dalam hati._'

**Listening to **: When I'm Gone by Lulu and the Lampshades

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter Three : That Dark Room With the Monster Inside...**_

**~~.~~**

"NESIA-_CHAN_! DI BELAKANGMU!"

Jika wanita itu tidak bereaksi dengan cepat, sudah pasti dia akan dicabik-cabik oleh tangan abu-abu yang datang bagaikan pepatah 'Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar'. Kedua orang itu melompat untuk menghindar tapi terlempar ke belakang akibat kontak angin dari serangan mendadak itu. Yang laki-laki terlempar lebih jauh dan membentur salah satu tiang penyangga.

"Ugh!" erang Japan. '_Yang tadi itu sama sekali tidak didug—_!' Tangan itu tiba-tiba mundur masuk kembali ke dalam tembok putih yang mengelilingi mereka. Ia masih berada di posisi sama dengan mata yang terbelalak sebelum mata hitamnya bergerak untuk melihat wanita yang ada di depannya sedang tertatih-tatih untuk bangun. "Nesia-_chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Nesia masih mendesis pelan akibat sakit yang dirasakannya. "Ya." Nesia menatap Japan. "Aku tidak apa-ap—! Japan, di atasmu!" mana yang paling cepat : tangan Nesia yang sekarang meraih pisaunya itu atau,

Tangan monster abu-abu itu yang kini berada tepat di atas kepala Japan. Tidak hanya tangannya, kepala monster itu juga keluar. Nyawa sang pemuda Jepang itu sekarang menjadi taruhan.

Ia terdiam.

Sang personifikasi Jepang itu terdiam ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata merah sang monster yang kini menatapnya dengan mata memburu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu merengut jiwanya. Japan menutup kedua matanya bersiap menerima takdir.

Tapi, maut tak kunjung datang untuk mengambil jiwanya. Hal itu justru diganti dengan suara raungan kesakitan. Japan pun membuka matanya. Sebuah _combat knife _bertengger manis di dahi monster itu. Darah segar itu mengalir bagaikan air terjun yang jatuh dengan airnya yang menyegarkan.

Nesia, yang kini telah berdiri sempurna dengan kedua kakinya langsung berlari, menarik tubuh Japan sebelum monster itu menyadarinya. "Japan! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Japan mengangguk kecil, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan situasinya yang sekarang. Walaupun ia ahli yang namanya membaca suasana bukan berarti dia tidak bisa terbiasa dengan satu situasi apalagi kali ini menyangkut nyawanya. '_Pintunya?_' Japan melirik ke arah pintu. Jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari tempat dimana ia berada.

Lari.

Lari!

Tunggu apa lagi?!

LARI!

Bagaikan sebuah air yang tenang dan dikejutkan oleh listrik, Japan langsung menarik tangan Nesia. Tak peduli kalau monster itu sudah melepas pisau yang tadi menancap di dahinya dan segera mengejar mereka, meraih kunci pintu perpustakaan yang tadi jatuh dari kantongnya – ia menyadari itu ketika ia membentur tiang penyangga – dan langsung memasukkan sekaligus memutarnya.

**CKLEK! BLAM! **– mereka berdua pun berhasil keluar.

"Hah...hah..." oksigen adalah yang mereka perlukan saat ini. Japan menatap telapak tangan yang sedikit tergores karena terlalu buru-buru memasukkan kunci pintu itu.

Lamban.

Proses penutupan luka itu lamban.

'_Aneh? Biasanya luka biasa seperti ini akan menutup dengan cepat._' Pikir Japan.

"Hei, Japan." Panggil Nesia. "Mungkin kau akan berpikir ini aneh tapi aku benar-benar mendapatkan firasat yang sama sejak kita masuk kesini."

"Firasat apa?"

"Firasatku mengatakan—" Nesia mendongak, melihat ke arah langit-langit. "—ini bukan pertama kalinya kita kesini."

"!?" Japan merangkak perlahan ke arah Nesia yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding. "Bu-Bukan pertama kalinya? Tapi, Nesia-_chan_ itu ANEH!"

"Kan sudah kubilang kau pasti akan mengatakan kalau itu ANEH!" bentak Nesia tapi dia segera melihat ke arah lain. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu."

Japan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, situasi seperti ini memang bisa membuat seseorang stress dan menjadi naik darah. "Apa kita harus melapor ke _Doitsu_-_san_?"

"Tapi jangan katakan padanya apa yang baru saja terjadi." Kata Nesia sambil berdiri. "Hey, Japan. Aku menemukan kunci ini tadi saat kita berlari keluar."

Japan mendekat untuk melihat kunci itu. "4F. Ini kunci untuk lantai 4." Komentarnya. "Mau kesana?"

"Boleh saja. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

**~~.~~**

**CKLEK** **– **suara kunci yang membuka sebuah pintu di lantai 4. "Ini dia. Siap?" tanya Japan sementara Nesia hanya mengangguk.

Dan terbukalah pintu itu. Luas. Kelihatannya rata-rata ruangan yang ada di mansion ini memang luas. "Ruangan apa ini?" tanya Nesia.

"Entahlah." Jawab Japan lalu ia mendekati sebuah bangku merah. '_Bu-Busby Chair?!_'

_...yu..._

"Japan, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Nesia.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Japan berbalik tanya.

"Kurasa aku mendengar suara—"

_...yuu..._

"—Ah! Itu! Kau dengar?!"

Japan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. "Samar. Tapi memang benar ada suara."

_...Myuu..._

"Emmm, Nesia-_chan_. Apa monster abu-abu itu bersuara seperti ini?" tanya Japan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih unyu daripada monster itu."

"U-Unyu?"

_Myuu!_

"Dari sini asal suaranya." Japan mendekati sebuah rak buku kecil yang berada di pojokan ruangan. "_Ichi, nii, san!_" Menarik rak itu? Japan kau memang kuat, hati-hati kalau tidak punggungmu akan encok.

**GREEEK! **– Rak itu pun tergeser, menunjukkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan suara daritadi.

...

"M-Mo-Mochi?!"

"KENAPA ADA MOCHI YANG NYANGKUT DISANA?!" pekik Nesia. "DAN KENAPA MOCHI ITU MIRIP DENGAN AMERIKA!?"

"Ah, tenanglah Nesia-_chan_. Kau menakuti mochi itu." Kata Japan. "Sebagai seorang wanita, kau dilarang menakuti sesuatu yang _moe_!"

"_M_-_Moe_?"

"Kelihatannya dia tersangkut begitu dalam." Kata Japan. "Dia bahkan melihat kita berdua dengan mata _sparkling_."

"Japan, aku baru tahu ada istilah mata yang _sparkling_." Nesia mendengus pelan. "Kita minta bantuan saja ke Germany."

"Ide yang bagus. Tunggulah disini, Mochi-_san_." Kata Japan sambil mengelus mochi itu dan berjalan menuju pintu bersama Nesia.

"Kau memang lemah terhadap sesuatu yang imut, Japan." Sindir Nesia sembari menutup pintu.

"Dan karena itu aku lemah terhadapmu, Nesia-_chan_." Balas Japan. "Karena kau imut~."

Nesia terdiam. Wanita itu menutupi wajahnya yang telah merah bagai tomat segar di halaman sang personifikasi pecinta tomat, masih tak percaya akan kata-kata sang pemuda di depannya. Ia begitu terus sampai akhirnya, "JAPAN!" berteriak dan mengejar pemuda itu hingga sampai ke depan pintu ruangan yang memang mereka tuju.

**~~.~~**

**TAK! KLAK! BRAK! TOK! DUK! **– dan berbagai suara lain yang terdengar dari balik pintu besi itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh sang personifikasi Jerman itu?

"GERMANY!" "_DOITSU_-_SAN_!" panggil Nesia dan Japan. Tentu saja, dengan _volume _suara yang tinggi.

Dan suara gaduh itupun berhenti. "Oh. Japan, Nesia. Kalian sudah kembali?"

"Ya. Dan tolong keluarlah dari situ sekarang, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengeluarkan sebuah mochi." Pinta Japan.

"..." hanya diam sebagai jawaban yang mereka dapat.

"Germany?" panggil Nesia. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bisa tolong kalian carikan cambukku? Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum ada itu." Kata Germany.

"..._Doitsu_-_san_, sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya kalau tidak diberi barang yang ia mau?" tanya Japan. Persepsimu ada benarnya juga.

"A-Aku serius! Jika aku keluar tanpa senjata, aku bisa menjadi sasaran empuk monster itu!" bantah Germany.

Nesia hanya berusaha menahan tawanya ketika ia mendengar kata 'sasaran empuk'. Japan hanya tersenyum aneh dan langsung merogoh tas pinggang kecil yang ia pakai. "_Doitsu_-_san_, sebenarnya kami sudah menemukan cambukmu." Kata Japan. "Ini."

Japan menyelipkan cambuk itu ke celah bawah pintu agar masuk ke dalam. "Sekarang, ayo keluar, _Doitsu_-_san_."

"..." kembali hanya diam yang mereka dapatkan.

"Oi, Germany." Panggil Nesia. "Keluar sekarang juga! Atau kudobrak pintu ini!"

"Nesia-_chan_, sabarlah!"

"...Hey, kalian berdua." Panggil Germany.

"Ya?"

"A-Aku tahu ini aneh tapi," –Nesia dan Japan masih menunggu—"bi-bisakah kalian mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan untukku?"

Keheningan melanda mereka sebelum akhirnya ada suara pintu ditendang. "Germany! Jangan bercanda kau!" bentak Nesia. "Kau tidak tahu situasinya sekarang!"

"Nesia-_chan_!" Japan menahan wanita itu dari belakang. "Sabarlah! _Doitsu_-_san_, pasti punya alasan!"

"Alasan?! Itu lebih mirip seperti rengekkan seorang anak kecil!" Nesia mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan Japan yang semakin menguat untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar!" pekik Germany dari dalam.

"Kalau begitu, keluar sekarang juga!" kembali Nesia membentak.

"Ta-Tapi, soal yang tadi itu, aku serius!" Germany kembali mencoba menjelaskan.

"...Baiklah." Nesia akhirnya tenang kembali. "Japan, lepaskan aku."

"_Ha-Hai_." Japan melepaskan pegangannya. "_Doitsu_-_san_. Tetaplah disana sampai kami kembali."

"..." Diam. Dan itu yang mereka dapat sebagai jawaban.

Dan ketika dua orang itu keluar dari ruangan, suara gaduh kembali terdengar.

**~~.~~**

Di lantai 1...

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa sih maunya itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat Germany seperti ini." Kata Nesia.

"...Sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya dengan keadaan _Doitsu_-_san_ sekarang ini." Kata Japan. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak bergabung dalam grup _Axis_."

"Aku mengenalnya sejak aku dan dia melakukan hubungan diplomatik. Tidak selama kau. Tapi, mengingat sifatnya yang _workaholic _dan serius. Siapapun akan cepat ingat bagaimana sifatnya." Kata Nesia lalu dia berhenti. "Hey, Japan. Kau ingat pintu yang di dekat kamar mandi?"

"Ya. Lalu?" tanya Japan.

"Apakah waktu itu pintunya terkunci? Soalnya sekarang pintu itu terbuka." Nesia menunjuk ke arah pintu yang dimaksud.

Japan bergeser agar pintu itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Ia menelan ludah. "Ayo, kita cek. Mungkin ada petunjuk atau kunci untuk ruangan di mansion ini." Japan berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah seperempat terbuka diikuti oleh Nesia.

**KRIEET! **– pintu itu dibuka hingga kedua orang itu masuk ke dalamnya. Japan masuk terlebih dahulu. Baru saja Nesia melangkahkan satu kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Ingatannya kembali.

Ingatan akan kematian itu kembali.

Kali ini yang dilihatnya dalam pikirannya itu sama seperti keadaan ruangan itu.

Gelap.

Hanya ada suara gemerisik dan setelah itu,

Ada suara,

Suara sesuatu yang ditebas. Mata hitamnya –yang melihat bak kamera yang menyaksikan film atau lebih tepatnya gambaran kematian— bertumpu ke lantai. Ia melihatnya akibat cahaya remang-remang akibat pembiasaan dari lampu di lorong.

Darah.

Bahkan ini lebih bercipratan kemana-mana. Ia mendongak dan kini bertemu dengan sang pembunuh. Monster itu. Cakarnya yang tajam itu, terangkat tinggi dan—

_NESIA-CHAN!_

"**!**" Nesia berhasil kembali dari pikirannya itu. "Ja-Japan."

"Nesia-_chan_." Laki-laki Jepang itu memandang wanita yang di depannya lekat-lekat. "Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Ya. Ingatan akan kematian itu kembali." Nesia terengah-engah sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Japan, cari saklar dan nyalakan lampunya."

"Me-Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cepatlah! Kita akan mati jika lampu ruangan ini tidak dinyalakan!" Nesia langsung –dengan panik— mencari saklar lampu ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Japan.

"Ini dia!" pekik Japan dan langsung menekannya.

**KLIK! **– ruangan itu sekarang telah disinari oleh lampu.

Ah, ketinggalan. Bukan hanya ruangan itu yang telah disinari cahaya lampu sekarang.

Monster itu juga.

Dia telah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Dan bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

.

.

.

.

.

Saya tau kalau lagu yang saya dengerin sambil ngetik chapter ini, itu gak nyambung tapi enak aja gitu pas ngedengerin lagunya dan belajar mainin Cup Song itu susah-susah gampang. #curcol #dibuangkelaut

_Gomen~_, kalau updatenya kelamaan. Saya lagi jatuh-bangun. Biasa, penyakit saya kambuh lagi.

Yok! Kita jawab review dulu!

**Ksatria Garuda Indonesia **: Saya juga pernah main yang Ao oni tapi saya nyerah gara-gara puzzlenya susah-susah banget. #otaksayalemot. Udah mana Oninya ngajak berantem mulu dan _game_nya itu tiap dimainin lemot terus. Tunggu, kenapa jadi malah curcol? Tenang aja, nanti personifikasi yang lain masuk juga kok cuman sekarang baru segini dulu. Ditunggu aja~

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia **: Makasih! Tapi, jangan ngeringkuk di pojok ntar si Steve dateng loh~

**Parkiran Elang **: Ngakak begitu liat usernamenya. Nah, ini udah diupdate.

**Kwon Eun Soo **: Ini udah diupdate.

**Noir-Alvarez **: Kasih tau gak ya~. Saya juga masih bingung mau mereka itu cuman dikejar-kejar sama Steve atau ada orang misterius atau gimana karena ini adalah fanfic remake dari HetaOni tapi ditambah sama Fem!Indonesia. (cerita aslinya liat aja di Youtube)

**Saya in FFland **: Saya suka bikin cerita agak tanggung-tanggungan. Semangat buat nanti MOPDBnya! Jangan ngelawan senior selama masih MOPDB biar gak dapet kesan buruk dari senior-senior selama sekolah. Saya lebih enak kalau semuanya manggil satu sama lain pake bahasa Inggris kecuali Japan.

Yang bagian terakhir itu, tau kan ruangan yang di lantai 1 deket kamar mandi di HetaOni kan gelap tuh dalemnya, nanti ada pilihan nyalain lampunya apa enggak. Kalau misalnya, kita pilih gak nyalain lampunya maka kita bakalan diserang sama Steve _and then _GAME OVER, nah kalau misalnya pilih iya dinyalain lampunya Steve tetap nyerang kita tapi tenang aja kok kita gak bakalan GAME OVER.

Yup. Udah dulu ya~ minta review ya~

**Next Chapter : "Forgive me, it's tough to being alone."**


End file.
